The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly provides a uniquely simple fuel flow control system for a turbine engine compressor power unit.
Gas turbine engines are often utilized as compressor power units--i.e., to supply compressed air to a pneumatically-driven system or the like as opposed to providing shaft or propulsive power. Conventionally, the fuel flow through a compressor power unit's relatively high pressure fuel nozzle is controlled by varying the nozzle's fuel inlet pressure in response to sensed variations in a variety of operating parameters of the unit. This fuel flow control method typically results in relatively complex and expensive fuel control system apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially simpler and less expensive fuel flow control system for a turbine engine compressor power unit.